


Art for "Midnight on the Midway"

by geeru



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 12:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeru/pseuds/geeru
Summary: Artwork for the spn eldritch bang 2019:"Sam and Dean join a carnival to investigate reports of children vanishing. The carnival seems nice and everyone is pleasant, leading them to wonder if they've made a mistake. However, a stake-out leads to the discovery of a horror they never dreamed of." (Midnight on the Midway by firesign10)





	Art for "Midnight on the Midway"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).

These are based on [firesign10's fic "Midnight on the Midway"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994881) which gave me the idea to try to draw on black paper right after I finished reading the fic! It was my first time using such paper so it was a challenge for me too and, honestly, I'm glad I took on it.

My personal favourite piece is the last one: firesign10 description of the scene got stuck in my mind immediately. I was unsure whether to draw that person's face traits, so I first tried to draw the mouth but I wasn't happy with it yet I couldn't erase it or I'd ruin everything around XD. But, looking at it now, it looks so creepy, I adore it!


End file.
